Patient Zero
by Ladymecha
Summary: The story of the first victim of the roboticizer.... R&R!


Patient Zero: a prequel to Sonic the hedgehog.

As told from the diary of Sir Charles Hedgehog:

I was finished with it, for years I waited for its completion and now it was done. I called my invention the roboticizer; a device that I hoped would change the world one day…

My first patent was due in an hour from now, my friend Julian was standing by to help when she got here…

Soon she came in in a wheelchair with her nurse and her father close behind…

Her name was Sara Jane hedgehog, she was going to be my wife and she was very sick. She had an incurable illness that had made her paralyzed and extremely ill, so I took it upon myself to make her well again.

I looked at her and said, "So Sara, are you ready to be the first person to become roboticized?"

"Yes my dear! I am happy you let me do this!" said Sara with a smile.

"But will it work?" asked Julian

"Yes, I made pulmonary tests to see if it worked, all my calculations say that this will be affective."

"Okay, I just don't want your girlfriend to become some mindless drone," said Julian, it was rather ironic he said that at that time…

I said, "Don't worry." and soon we were ready.

The setup took five minutes to do; the roboticizer was ready for its trial run.

This was an important moment, Sara was put inside it and Julian was at the monitor station.

I yelled to Sara "Are you ready Sara?"

Sara smiled and said, "Yes."

"Lets begin!"

I pulled a leaver and the machine activated, a glow came over Sara and she was starting to transform…

Her sandaled feet became segmented and metallic, her ten blue toes became silver and her legs were next. 

They were now incased in a silver cigar shaped armor and then her knees became metallic.

Her upper legs and hip became segmented and metallic and then her chest and midsection turned robotic, her shoulders were incased in bulb shaped armor then her upper arms became metallic. Her lower arms became cigar shaped and then her fingers became squared off and robotic…

"Hey I can finally move again!" Sara yelled, "I feel great!"

But then sparks started to come out of the control panel, and soon a strange electrical charge ran though Sara's body, she made a terrifying shriek and soon her face became robotic…

I desperately pulled the manual release leaver to get her out but it did not give.

Her mouth was segmented into two parts, her cheeks became metallic and then her quills became segmented, her ears became all silver and her eyes glowed a demonic red…. She continued to scream until the process was finished.

The roboticizer opened and green smoke poured out of the cylinder, the newly robotic Sara walked out of the machine slowly… her eyes flashed and her arms rose into a zombie like position.

She looked at her surroundings as if she was not familiar with anything, her eyes stopped flashing and she said, "Robot activated, priority one detect master unit."

I yelled "Sara, what happened to you?"

"Who is Sara? I am a robot." she said in a cold mindless synthetic voice

"My gosh, she is a mindless robot! I got bring her back to normal!" I screamed

"I cant the panel is broken! I am afraid I can't reverse her back!" yelled Julian

"Dear lord, may you have mercy on us." I said, and then I became very ill

Several hours later, the robot hedgehog stood in a room with Julian close by. He saw that the young hedgehog was completely a mindless drone; she asked him if he was her master on a number of times…

I knew those thoughts that ran though Julian's head, if this could be done again someone he could use this machine to take over the world… an evil smile came across his face and he said to Sara "listen, what if I said I was your master and you were my robotic slave?"

"I would obey, I am programmed to obey my master and to do what he wishes."

"Excellent. Then you may call me master Robotnik, you are robot zero my robotic slave."

"Yes master." she said…

Julian had reprogrammed her to fix the roboticizer and then his mission to rule the world would begin…

He would roboticize her parents, escape with the roboticizer and leave me to suffer until he could build his army… soon he would hire his nephew Snivley to assist him and soon the eggman empire would take over Mobius….

At that time I didn't know his plans however soon I would know everything about that monster.

The next day was the day I first noticed it, Sarah was destroying old data disks and was putting my research in a huge box. I ran up to her and asked "Sarah what are you doing?"

"I am not Sarah, I am robot zero. I must obey my master."

"Who is that?" I asked, I was becoming quite scared at that time.

"I am not programmed to answer you. I am a Workerbot and I must obey."

"A Workerbot? Are you saying that you are a slave to someone now?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me I must obey my master."

"Who is it?" I yelled, I was worried sick now and my anger was growing.

" I am not programmed to tell you I am a robot and he is my master…. I must obey."

I tried to grab her but she was too strong for me, she growled like a wild animal and pushed me aside.

I ran to her as fast as I could but she started to run…. However I did pick up one of the tapes she dropped but by the time I got to her she was gone….

I saw the tape, it was the tape from the other night, the video disgusted me as my former best friend had betrayed me…. However after I lost Sarah I lost Robotnik as well, it want until he began his conquest that I saw Sarah again…. She was with me when I was a robotic slave, this burns though my mind every day, that is why I have not left Robotropolis, I want to find Sarah again and save her and hopefully save myself….


End file.
